For the Love of Fu
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: He's always been there for Lao shi and the others, he's always been the side kick and/or the comedy relief, but what happens when the one thing that could mean complete him might also tear his other relationships apart?


**A/N: **This is an interesting idea I came up with after reading a book. It's a Fu story, what else can I say and who else needs to be written about? I've written so many Jake and Rose stories that I kind of get bored by a certain vampire book. Anyway, I want to see where this one goes.

I.

He scrolled through his list of e-mails wearing a sullen look --- it wasn't that Fu Dog was tired of modern-day technology or getting fan-mail for his heroics last summer with the Dark Dragon.

It was just that now that the greatest threat in the world was eliminated, Jake's future with Rose was secure (except for the whole time/family thing), there really wasn't much else for him to do.

The ever familiar presence of Spud lingered over Fu Dog. "Anything from that new Yorkie not from New York…uh, ee?" he asked over the wrinkled canine's shoulder. "Like pups or such?"

With a tolerant sigh, Fu dog shut his lap top and looked over at him. "Sputnik ski," he said very patiently to the fifteen-year-old. "In all the time we've known each other, do you ever recall me mentioning that little thing I like to call _personal space_?" The dog tried folding his big paw stubs.

"You know, Sputnik was the first satellite in space." Spud mentioned to him randomly, but gave his friend some breathing room as he went to the back. "But seriously, dude, I was only asking."

"Asking is inevitable, awnserins' optional."

The slightly stung look the teenager wore cast some sympathy on his part.

"Ah, don't sweat it kid." Fu Dog offered a half-hearted, fanged grin. "The last thing on my mind is love, drama or action." he nosed the computer away and began sorting through his mail stack.

The delivery pixie frequented them often with hand-claw-or-paw written fan mail by the dozens.

_This must be how hyped-up authors feel_. Fu thought with a little snicker.

"Guess what!?" Jake suddenly came bursting through the door. "My grades are up, the dream dates with Rose are working out just fine and my drag duties have been low key for months…"

"So aside from love and drama, actions the last thing on your mind." His animal guardian stated.

Jake noted Fu Dog's wry comment with some concern and came over to face him from across the desk. "F-Dawg, it's not like you to look this down." he probed. "Things've been up lately."

"Like a see-saw." Spud suddenly re-appeared from the back, he continued to imitate Lao shi with his hands tilting up and down while unaware of him there. "You must find balance in your-"

The former Chinese dragon appeared at his side with a suspicious look, and caused him to drop his arms. Surprisingly, the man's glare turned to good-natured amusement. "Ah, Spud. That is a very interesting demonstration. But it is closer to this 'One must find balance in one's life.' _One_."

"Or two." Fu muttered as he took the pile of mail in his teeth and headed toward the back.

~_~_~_~

For all his six-hundred-years, the canine had been in and out of many relationships. Some were easy and some were much more complicated. But one brief courtship was imprinted in his mind forever. _Ameya. _The only other female Chinese Sharpei that was magical that he'd met before.

Now, after eighty years, she was finally contacting him again.

_Dear, Fu Dog_,

_As you know, your story has gotten international recognition. I must let you know I was never happy to end things between us after I found out I was expecting. I was an actress and you were just starting out as an animal guardian. My beloved Fu, you have been a guardian to dragons all your life. Even with your gambling and pit-pocketing regime, I was the only one who ever truly accepted you. I know how much your dragons mean to you, but I'm afraid you haven't been much of a guardian to someone else__. _

Fu Dog swallowed down a knot of indignation and was about to slid the paper under one of his potion books when the urge to read the last sentence overwhelmed his desire to no longer read.

_I regret to be the one to tell you that your only son has Magical Amnesia. You know that I would only contact you if it were serious enough, as you know the risks. Please, male animal guardians are the only recipients that will work. What I'm asking you to do is read these next few paragraphs, Fu._

Against his better judgment, Fu Dog did.

To be continued…


End file.
